Pokemon One-Shots
by ShadowNightWolfess
Summary: This is a various collection of Pokémon one-shots. It will include(If I do this right) characters from all the official games and possibly some of the anime characters. However my more favorite shipping's like Kate and Keith will be here mostly. From time to time they will be cross-overs, but not all of them. Some also may be a little more mature than others.


**Hello peoples, your friendly author here just to say hello. I've decided to start a one-shot series for all my varying Pokémon related ships. A lot are the Kate and Keith pair's from my various fan fic's if things took a different path in the past or-**

**Volt: That's why I'm here to help!**

**Ahh! *Stuffs pachirisu in bag* Spoiler alert people don't listen to the furry rodent!**

**Volt: I'm the partner to the Kate in another fan fiction that Wolf is planning. Hey Wolfess what are you going to do with me when were done here?**

**Well I'm going to split you and Glacier's partnering duty in half, one every other fan fic so to speak. Also I have a lot of one-shots that I need help planning oh loyal announcer Pokémon.**

**Volt: Yes ma'am! Please favorite if you like the story and want to read more. Comment if you have any way to make it better were always open to advice! FYI this is from our current story Shadows of Almia- Kate's story, but this is more of less Keith's point of view and something extra we took out of the story.**

**Well done Volt you're hired permenately!**

**Volt: Yes I get to stay!**

Keith started out the window like always blocking out just about every word Ms. April said. Rhyth and Isaac sat, the two smart blonde's hanging to the every word as if their lives would one day depend on it! Kate, well, Ms. April's words were more lost on her than Keith at this point. She was drawing blissfully unaware of the world. Keith sighed realizing now that he was distracted by the little brunette, he wasn't going to be able to get his head out of the clouds. _So _he though to _might as well enjoy it_. He couldn't help it; he admired the girl a little more than a friend. One day he would get over it and ignore her again at lease he thought he would.

However while it was her who had caught his eye now he would watch until he came to be sick of her and moved on to someone else. Someone a little bigger he hoped. She was the smallest person in the class in just about every aspect, though he had to give credit considering she was a year younger than most if now two. Only being thirteen trapped in a class with a bunch of drooling fourteen and fifteen year olds had to suck. Keith himself would be turning fifteen in a week. By then he would most likely be over Kate, or he would know it was real.

As his mind kept on wandering he noticed a couple phrases that left Ms. April's mouth. "Considering as of later rangers must have the knowledge of styler based capture and pokeball based captures we will be joined by some trainers your age all the way from Sinnoh." Keith let the words sink in. His eyes darted to Kate. She had heard as well and she looked a little, worried. That wasn't even the most starling part, she suddenly crouched into her chair looking small and frail her eyes looked like they were on the brink of tears. Keith remembered the fact she had visited many a region when she was younger. She was always so proud and fierce though it was kind of fighting to see her like this.

After class Keith, Rhyth, and Isaac caught up to Kate and she worriedly wandered off. "Hey Kate, what's wrong you looked a little frightened during class?" Keith long ago found out with Kate getting to the point was the best thing to do. Kate fell silent and after a while Kinkade's class was freed. Ben ran over with Summer on his heels. Ben was Kate's cousin so he would give answers.

"Kate this is bad. Anything but Sinnoh's! First they show off la de da they have a Pikachu at their beck and call. Next they see us Windfalls, and oh please let me call Jackie we'll be gone long before they get here until they leave." Ben looked frantic.

"NO! I'm done running from them Ben, after what they did to grace I'm standing my ground and either you're with me, or you can go hide behind Solana! I'm not running anymore." The normal determined look was back, but it was hiding fear so it made Keith feel worse.

"Kate, don't forget us. Were your friends and we won't let you get hurt!" Keith growled meaning every single word. He had already gone into a defensive stance ready to protect Kate. "They should be here in three days or so, when that time come's we'll be ready for em'!" Kate smiled a real smile.

Three days of planning came and went. According to Ben they would try to corner Kate all on her own. So they came up with the idea that Kate would spend most of her time with Keith until they left. When it came to the later hours she would spend it completely with Rhyth. The two best friends quickly agreed to that deal, but Kate was a little apprehensive to Keith intent.

As the day of arrival came. The Sinnoh's acted nice and seemed fine, but Kate said she knew them all and they knew her. "A better word on second thought would be hate. Can the three of us go to ascension square at recess?" Kate said to her two friends, neither of which wanted to leave her side. They had the same bad vibe from these Sinnoh's as she got. So when the bell rang the three raced along to the large stone monument. The Pokémon there were started by Keith, but the moment Kate came over they all calmed in her presence (Saying why would be a spoiler for those of you reading Shadows of Almia- Kate's story so I'm not going to say!).

The Pokémon weren't the only things that felt better with Kate. Keith had already shaken the rotten feeling he got off the Sinnoh's. That was until four or five of them walked up with twisted looks. One instantly grabbed Rhyth and Keith began to fight with another. The remaining three went for Kate. "No Cynthia or Jackie to save you this time! No little Eevee's to come along nipping at our heels. Oh no Kate, you're ours now and we intend to have a little fun before disposing of you little freak!" The way they said it made Keith cringe. Even Rhyth started to fight a little harder! Then out of nowhere a springy mass of raven black curls launched itself or better said herself at the offender.

"Hands off my friend! I bite!" The girl ran about springing at the other three boys clawing and biting leaving several marks that would last a long time.

"Oh that looked like it hurt" Keith said sucking in a sharp breath as the black curly mass launched her fist at the one hanging onto Rhyth burring her skinny little nails deep into the flesh as she fiddled with how to make it hurt most. This girl was sick! Who was she? Why couldn't they be friends already? Keith took him mind off that to deal with the one guy still attacking him and one still hunched over Kate.

After the battle ended and all five of the large males retreated Kate stood up and high fived curls over there who seemed to simmer down. "Keith, Rhyth, meet my sister Harmony. Harmony these are my friends. No biting" Harmony gave and indignant huff.

"I only bite three different kinds of people. People who are mean to my little sister, people who annoy me, and finally perverts like Crawford." Harmony finished up with her most joyful look. "Anyway I have to run before anyone starts to miss me. Specially my partner, he's a bit on the vicious side. GTG Katie!" I sighed. Once again she took on that annoying little accent and called me Katie in front of me friends.

Rhyth did a follow up on what happed to the Sinnoh's as Kate and Keith started at the pier looking out onto the ocean. "Hey Keith? Thanks for protecting me. I know I haven't always been the nicest of girls to you." Kate's voice was soft and Keith was taken aback by her words.

"No it was always my fault. I shouldn't always be so mean to you. I guess I was a little slow to realize that." He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he knew where he wanted to go so he took hold of the conversation, summoned his bravery, swallowed his fear, and continued to talk. "I guess guys just do stupid things to girls. The reason why isn't because they so much like making it's mad. It's more so they don't know how to say what their trying to get across and they don't realize girls can't understand jerkaholic idiot."

"What are you trying to say?" She looked up at him with those blue beautiful eyes that he loved so much. It had been about a week now and those amazing sparkling pools of light so vast and amazing still took his breath away. Even more so now. Every time he saw them he got lost in those deep pools of sapphire blue like two priceless twinkling gemstones only fitting of the highest royalty. Him himself, well, he was a popper not suited to take care of such precious stones, fully welcome to the thought of rejection and yet something felt so right when he got near her.

In light of that he went on. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is this." Instead of upright saying to the poor girl first he got lost in the moment leaned down and kissed her before she could respond. Kate's eyes went wide, but instead of pushing away from him or grabbing for the knife she always had in her pocket(she was too scared to use it during the fight so don't say anything) she leaned into it. It felt so fight holding her close in his arms. Kate was in a mixed state of shock and being overjoyed. In truth she had already loved the perverted redhead. Though he got on her last nerve from time to time, she adored him when he was sweet and nice, just like this.

He broke apart from the kiss to once more look into those pure blue eyes. "What I'm trying to say", he started once more "is that I love you and I always have". Keith finished waiting for her to pull away or call him stupid and say she despised him with a burning passion, but it never happened. Instead she put her head on his chest and he welcomingly wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you too, oh so much. I've been waiting for a long time scared that at this point you hated me." She said the words in a soft tone he had never heard before. It was like to that she used on her little sister, and yet oh so different full of a much more powerful emotion that made him want to pull her in closer and never let go till the end of time and all eternity. She pulled away and smiled up at him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It also taught a lesson to them both. No matter how grim things seemed to be, everything got better and things worked out for the best. No one than a week later Keith and Kate were up to their old acts. However instead of terrorizing each other with pranks and weapons, they gave Mr. Kincaid the oh so need degrading. They also somehow ended up the cupids of the school getting everyone hooked up perfectly. Later they used embarrassing photo's as blackmail taken by their oh so lovely assistant, but that's a different story.

The most important thing is Keith and Kate hooked up and at some point convinced Isaac to stop being a chicken and tell Rhyth how he felt. That however is a story for a different time!

**Well Volt I feel proud of this, and a lot better to.**

**Volt: Good! It's nice to break away from story and ship a little. So what do you think you're going to work on next?**

**I still need to finish chapter three for Shadows of Almia- Kate's story or as I now dub it to save time SOFKS. I might do a couple more Kate and Keith priorities story's before I introduce other mush, little lone other games to the fray. **

**Volt: Dose that include Solana and Lunick? What am I asking of course not if you have Ben and Summer eventually you're going to have those two! **

**That's the ship I grew up on man! I remember way back when that game was released. I also found the first fan fic I made for Solana, good times. Horrid writing without point of style, but good times nonetheless.**

**Volt: Any plans for Jackie? Or for that matter any of SOFKS Kate's siblings. I know Crawford so don't bring that up. Not to mention the next shipping you're planning is way to splurge on those two and the sister thing between that Kate and Luana!**

**Volt! Spoilers, hello? Anyway I'm not planning any romance in SOFKS at all besides some small trial bull; you'll just have to wait for the sequel. As for specifically not Kate Keith romance I have yet to come up with a few details, I'm always open to suggestions and this has gone on long enough so I better end it off before-**

***Blade chucked right overhead***

**Favorite, review and enjoy!**


End file.
